Multi-function printing (MFP) devices provide a plurality of functions in addition to printing including, for example, document scanning through scanning devices, document photocopying through photocopying devices, document faxing through faxing devices, and electronic mails services through email devices, among many other functionalities and associated devices. The conglomeration of multiple functionalities in one device provides for a smaller footprint in a home or small business setting, and provides centralized document management, distribution, and production in a large-office setting.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.